pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1889 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Canada * William Wilfred Campbell, Lake lyrics and other poems (Saint John, NB: J.& A. McMillan)"Campbell, William Wilfred," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online. Web, Mar. 20, 2011. * Arthur Wentworth Hamilton Eaton, Acadian Legends and Lyrics, CanadaGustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Sophia Almon Hensley, Poems. * James McIntyre, Poems of James McIntyre.''Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, ed. ''Canadian Poetry from the Beginnings Through the First World War. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart NCL, 1994. ;Anthologies * Songs of the Great Dominion: Voices from the Forests and Waters, the Settlements and Cities of Canada. (London, England: Walter Scott). 500-page anthology of Canadian poetry.Michael Gnarowski, "Songs of the Great Dominion", Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton:Hurtig, 1988), 2047. United Kingdom * Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, A New Pilgrimage, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Bridges, The Feast of Bacchus * Thomas Edward Brown, The Manx Witch, and Other Poems * Robert Browning, Asolando; Fancies and facts, published on December 12 — the day Browning died * Amy Levy, A London Plane–Tree, and Other Verse * Walter Pater, Appreciations: With an Essay on Style, criticism * Emily Pfeiffer, Flowers of the Night * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Poems and Ballads, Third Series (see also First Series 1866; Second Series 1878) * Arthur Symons, Days and Nights * Alfred, Lord Tennyson: ** Demeter and Other Poems ** He writes "Crossing the Bar" in October as he crosses the Solent ** Idylls of the King, complete edition of the Idylls, with final titles (see also Idylls of the King 1859, The Holy Grail 1869, Idylls of the King 1870, "The Last Tournament" 1871, Gareth and Lynette 1872, "Balin and Balan" in Tiresias 1885) * W.B. Yeats, The Wanderings of Oisin and Other Poems, including "The Wanderings of Oisin", "The Song of the Happy Shepherd", "The Stolen Child", "Down By The Salley Gardens" (Kegan Paul, Trench & Company),Web page titled "Archive: William Butler Yeats (W. B. Yeats) (1865 - 1939)" at the Poetry Foundation website, accessed April 22, 2008 Irish poet published in the United Kingdom ;Anthologies * Songs of the Great Dominion: Voices from the Forests and Waters, the Settlements and Cities of Canada . (London, England: Walter Scott). 500-page anthology of Canadian poetry.Michael Gnarowski, "Songs of the Great Dominion", Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton:Hurtig, 1988), 2047. United States * Eugene Field, A Little Book of Western Verse,Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) including "Little Boy Blue" and "Wynkyn, Blynkyn and Nod", United States * Louise Chandler Moulton, Poems * Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass, eighth edition Other * Banjo Paterson, "Clancy of the Overflow", Australia * W.B. Yeats, The Wanderings of Oisin and Other Poems, including "The Wanderings of Oisin", "The Song of the Happy Shepherd", "The Stolen Child", "Down By The Salley Gardens" (Kegan Paul, Trench & Company) Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Other languages * Holger Drachmann, Sangenes Bog ("Book of Songs"), DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Govardhanram N. Tripathi, Lilavatijivankala, a tribute to his dead daughter (Indian, writing in Gujarati)Mohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 1 – Okamoto Kanoko 岡本かの子, pen name of Ohnuki Kano (died 1939), Japanese, author, tanka poet, and Buddhist scholar in the Taishō and early Shōwa periods; mother of artist Tarō Okamoto * April 27 – Arnulf Øverland (died 1968), Norwegian poet * June 23 – Anna Andreyevna Akhmatova (died 1966), Russian * June 28 – Abbas Al Akkad عباس محمود العقاد (died 1964), Egyptian, Arabic-language writer and poet, a founder of the Divan school of poetry * July 30 – Dorothy Wellesley (born "Dorothy Violet Ashton"; died 1956), styled Lady Gerald Wellesley between 1914 and 1943, English socialite, author, poet and literary editor * August 5 – Conrad Aiken * August 19 – Arthur David Waley * September 13 – Pierre Reverdy (died 1960), French * September 15 – Claude McKay, Jamaican * October 31 – Napoleon Lapathiotis (died 1944), Greek * November 11 – Mantarō Kubota 久保田万太郎 (died 1963), Japanese author, playwright and poet (surname: Kubota) ;Also: ** James Alexander Allan (died 1956), Australian poet and local historian ** William Hervey Allen ** Harley Matthews (died 1968), Australian ** V. C. Balakrishna Panikker (died 1915), Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 ** Vasilis Rotas (died 1977), Greek ** Acharya Ramlochan Saran (died 1971), Indian, Maithili-language poet literateur, grammarian, publisher and poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 31 — Horatius Bonar, Scottish poet * June 8 — Gerard Manley Hopkins, 54, English poet, of typhoid * June 15 — Mihai Eminescu, Romanian poet * September 23 — Eliza Cook, 70, English poet * October 25 — Émile Augier, French dramatist and poet * November 18 — William Allingham, Irish poet * December 10 — Ludwig Anzengruber, Austrian poet and dramatist * December 12 — Robert Browning, English poet, died on the same day his book, Asolando; Fancies and facts, was published; he was buried in Poets' Corner in Westminster Abbey; his grave now lies immediately adjacent to that of Alfred, Lord Tennyson * November — Martin Farquhar Tupper, 79, English writer and poet * Date not known: ** Amy Levy, English poet and novelist, by suicide ** Cornelius Mathews See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry